GDR: Finnish Fury
by SeekerMeeker
Summary: Spin-off to "Girls Dead Rise"! Each "GDR" here is a parallel story to the "Girls Dead Rise." When the Jatkosota girls get separated from everybody else, they are forced to survive their own way, the Jatkosota way. So, let's get going, and tulta!
1. Chapter 1: The Wind Blows

**Greetings, this SeekerMeeker! If you read this, let me warn you:**

 **If you don't understand what GDR stand for, please read the first 10 chapters of "Girls Dead Rise"! This story takes place as a stand-alone sequel to Chapter 10!**

 **I give a HUGE shout-out to aGuestfromGreece45 for this! He was the one who wrote the draft, and I am using this as an example!**

 **This story is also a challenge for all of you readers: choose your favorite Oarai team or school from my story "Girls Dead Rise" (from Duck Team to Selection University Team) and show how you envision each team trying to survive the apocalypse!**

 **(except for the Anglerfish Team, who will remain the MC of "Girls Dead Rise," and the Kuromorimine. Yes, Kuromorimine is off-limits now!)**

 **Hence, the wind is blowing, and I follow the blow...**

 **Tulta!**

* * *

 **GDR: Finnish Fury**

 **By SeekerMeeker and aGuestfromGreece45**

 **Chapter 1: The Wind Blows.**

 **Los Santos, CA, USA**

 **4:00 PM; July 9, 20XX**

"Ouch, my head..."

Mika groaned softly, shaking herself as she opened her eyes slowly.

"What...what happened?" she asked herself, trying to remember.

She carefully moved, and found her whole body aching but perfectly fine. However, she could tell that her BT-42 was not on the train anymore; the tank was in a slanted posture, as if stuck in a sinkhole.

Groaning softly, Mika tried to remember what had transpired. She remembered the last moments before getting knocked out: the earthquake, and her team's tank being thrown off from the platform it was strapped on, barreling down on the ground.

"Ah," she started to recall. "I remember...sort of remember hitting my head in the side of the turret..."

She touched the left side of her head, and noticed that her hat was missing. Her kantele, which was on her lap before the quake, was also missing. She squinted, the interior of the tank now dark from the lack of lighting. She spotted her hat and kantele, both of them close to Aki, who was unconscious. Stooping down, she picked up both of them, happy that both survived. Mika put the hat on, while placing the instrument on her lap. She then plucked the strings, and played a tune.

"Aki," she said gently, playing on her kantele. "Wake up please, because the birds sing so."

"Ahh...ouch! Wha...what happened?" Aki groaned, rubbing her eyes and touching her head. "Man, I hope I have no concussion or something bad."

"The elephant struck," said Mika, as calm as usual. "And we tumbled down into the rabbit hole."

"The earthquake caused our tank to roll off from the train," translated Aki, annoyed at her commander's demeanor. "And we fell into the ground."

"Yes," Mika answered, playing her kantele. The tune soothed Aki, but she snapped out of her trance.

"Anyway!" Aki said. "Are you alright? Mis Mikko alright?"

"Are you alright?" Mika asked rhetorically.

"I am fine," she replied back curtly, stretching. She and Mika both looked at the front, and noticed Mikko leaning on the driver's seat.

"She's hibernating," Mika remarked, plucking another tune on her instrument as she heard Mikko snoring a little loudly.

"Mika..." Aki groaned. "I will check try and wake her up."

"And I," Mika said, opening the turret hatch. "Will check the world outside."

"We'll meet you up there out!" Aki's voice echoed out, as Mika exited the tank through the commander's hatch.

While Mika was out, Aki moved down and started to shake Mikko from behind.

"Mikko," she said, stirring her up. "Wake up."

"Mm..." Mikko mumbled, but remained in her seat.

"Mikko!" Aki yelled. "This is not the time to sleep!"

Aki then shook her more thoroughly, and finally Mikko started to react.

"Augh..." she opened her eyes a little, then closed them back down. "Five more...minutes."

Sighing, Aki rolled her eyes and leaned into Mikko's right ear. She took a deep breath, as Mikko started to snore again.

"TULTA!" Aki yelled the Finnish word for "fire." This time, Mikko immediately got up, her eyes wide open.

"Yes, Mika!" she roared in response. "I am ready to...wait, oh."

Mikko looked around, the interior still familiar to her. She managed to calm down, but held her head with both of her hands. Aki watched her with silent concern.

"Ah," she groaned. "My head! Man, was I knocked out?"

"You were," Aki replied, shrugging.

"And what happened?" she asked again.

"During the earthquake," Aki explained. "Our tank was thrown off from the tank. Of course, we should be only a few meters away from the tracks, which is the logical thing."

"Well," Mikko replied. "That makes sense, hopefully."

"Come on," said Aki, turning her back and making her way to the commander's hatch. "Let's go outside, see where we are, and plan what to do next."

Mikko nodded, and followed her out of the hatch.

"What the..." both Aki and Mikko gawked, as they looked around.

Their own tank was nowhere near the train; in fact, they could not even see a railroad nearby. Instead, the tank sat in the middle of an intersection the traffic lights still blinking red, yellow, and green. All around them were tall buildings; it was obvious that they were in the middle of a downtown, with stores after stores and cars after cars around. Mika sat on one of the abandoned cars, a bluish sedan of sort.

"It seems the wind brought us here," Mika said calmly, playing her kantele. The tunes echoed ominously throughout the intersection.

"This is no time for cryptic messages," Aki moaned, facepalming. Mikko rolled her eyes in agreement, as she and Aki jumped down from the tank to check their tank. All three looked around their surroundings, as barren as ever.

"Good thing you Mika," said Aki. "Knows how to keep calm through crises like this."

"One of the winds says so," said Mika serenely. Deep down, however...

 _What-what-what just happened around here?_ Mika thought to herself. _Got to keep my cool through this! What happened here? How did we move all the way here? What is going on? This is NOT the zombie apocalypse I've ever of before!"_

Mika almost missed a beat on her kantele, but was able to play a tune well, so that her teammates were oblivious to their leader's true state of mind.

 _OK, OK!_ she thought to herself. _We-we must be in Los Santos!_

She looked around.

But... she wondered to herself. I wonder where everybody else is? Probably separated like us. But...why would the Orb do this?

"The stores are empty as the outside," said Mika, plucking a string. "Let's go."

Mikko and Aki shook themselves, startled by Mika's response. They nodded, and hopped down to look around. Mika was about to jump down from her seat when she froze.

"You have been Touched."

"Who?" she asked, still as a stone. She looked around.

"Aki, Mikko," she declared. The two turned around.

"Yes?" they asked.

"Did you...hear or say something?" asked Mika. Both girls gave her a confused look.

"You were always confusing," Aki said.

"As usual," Mikko chimed in. "At least your music was calming."

"It seems the wind is whispering to us," Mika said, this time with a serious tone, looking up at the bright, azure sky.

"Sure," Aki responded, shrugging. She already got used to her commander's cryptic messages, although Mika's serious expression implied that there was something else in that phrase.

"Wait," Mika said. "Let's check our tank, before we proceed."

The other girls nodded, but as Mika went into the hatch, the two started to whisper.

"Something's odd," Aki whispered. "She's acting more...blunt than usual."

"Let's just check the tank," Mikko whispered back. "I am just tired for the day."

* * *

"The tank is busted!" Mikko roared in disbelief. Aki facepalmed on top of the tank's front, while Mika slowly played a tune on top of the turret.

"The right track is completely gone!" Mikko boomed. "And the driving wheels are all broken, for crying out loud!"

"Plus," chimed in Aki, who continued with her face palm. "The armor is bruised and dented beyond repair, and the engine is obviously a lost cause."

"What do we do now?" Mikko groaned at her leader, lying on the turret in defeat.

"We simply follow the flow," Mika said calmly, as her two teammates facepalmed again, shaking their heads in disbelief.

"At least you're good at staying calm," remarked Aki.

"Can't be just search the stores around?" asked Mikko. "They sure look both deserted and not targeted by looters."

Both Aki and Mika nodded, and all three jumped down from their tank to raid the nearest store. Mikko wrestled with the door, then kicked it. It creaked, then crashed down.

"Huh," she remarked. "A weak door."

As they entered, Mika stopped, and went out to hear another whisper.

"The Blight comes," it said. "You must hurry."

"Who are you?" she asked. The other two looked at her, puzzled.

"I a whisper," it replied.

"Mika!" both girls roared from inside the store. "Why are you outside?"

"I blow in," she replied, then turned to answer the strange voice. "Guess you're real, right?"

"I am," it replied. "Now go."

She nodded and went inside, unaware that a helicopter flew by them...

"Guess this is enough," Aki noted.

All three girls brought out as much as they could carry, which was about 20 lb of merchandise for each. They then brought their load to their tank, putting the goods down with a thud.

"Mika," Aki said. "Mind if you watch over?"

"As long as the wind blows," Mika said. In reality, both were glad for that decision; Mika wanted to hear the mysterious whisper again, while Aki wanted to chat more privately with Mikko about Mika's change in behavior.

"Are you there?" Mika asked, playing a different tune on her kantele, one that we made to try and "lure" the whisper back.

No one answered.

"That's odd," Mika noted. "Ever since we had that dream, we felt different. I guess this is how Miho feels."

"Miho..." she mused. "Where is she? Where is everyone? Where is _she_?"

Suddenly, three fighter planes shot by, leaving behind trails of cloud. Mika stared, as the clouds created white stripes in the azure sky above.

"Freedom," she mused. "What must we do to gain it?"

"Is there a gun shop around?" yelled Mikko. "We need more guns and ammo to survive better!"

"But we can only carry so much," admitted Aki, as she and Mikko went out of the store, carrying more goods.

"She's right," Mika said, playing her kantele. "Life is just a-hello?"

She suddenly stood up, sniffing the air and staring into empty space.

"Here we go again," Aki sighed, watching their leader observe something.

"Can you speak to ALL of us?" Mika asked, very loudly. Aki and Mikko moved away with a start, surprised at their leader's sudden change in demeanor. Mika's normally calm face now frowned, apparently frustrated.

"I know I can hear you," she continued. "But please, answer to all _three_ of us, please."

"Very well," the voice whispered. This time, all three heard it.

"Eh?" Aki and Mikko both reacted, dropping their goods. Piles of canned food, water bottles, and tools spilled unto the ground.

"Your weapons," it whispered. "Are not enough."

"You mean the MG 34 we have?" asked Mikko suddenly.

"But America has plenty of guns," Aki interjected. "No wonder so many people die and commit crimes here."

"Which is why," the voice mumbled. "You should go up north."

"North?" all three asked.

"You all are Touched," it replied.

"I guess we are," said Mika. "But why do you ask? Why are you here?"

"Accept the Hands of God," it curtly replied, ignoring her questions.

"Hey!" Mika roared. "Please explain!"

Silence filled the air once again, as the echoes of screams and burnings continued to reverberate in the background of the city.

"What's with that whisper?" asked Aki, shaking her head. "I've seen enough of paranormal stuff already."

"Me too!" Mikko moaned, jumping on top of their defunct tank to lie down. "I prefer tanks over supernatural stuff, thank you very much."

"It looks like we have to go," said Mika, dropping down and picking up a backpack, which she already prepared with what stuff she needed. "Aki, Mikko. Let's go."

"Now?" both girls reacted with a start, but stared as Mika started to travel up the road to the northern areas, using her compass to find the direction.

"Not again..." the two moaned, but did what they could.

"Let's just bring out private stuff," said Aki. "I got the keys."

"And I got your...zombie survival bag," replied Mikko, lifting it up. "Man, it feels a little heavy!"

"Need help?" she asked.

"Nope," Mikko replied. "Just carry a backpack and a bag. This bag is big enough."

The two then hurried to follow their leader, dead set on traveling up north. Far away, a strange, transparent object started to hover over the girls, then un-cloaked to reveal a helicopter, the same one that appeared from before.

"What's your status?" a radio voice echoed.

"Three girls from Senshadou," a pilot replied. "It looks like they're looking for the Hands."

"Track them down," it replied.

"Yes sir."

* * *

 **I give a shout-out to aGuestfromGreece45 for this! Thanks to him, it is easier to write a spin-off story, and it gives me something to think about for my current story!**

 **Review, PM, like, follow or whatever you can! Check out his stories as well!**

 **Panzer vor!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Weapons Call

**The wind continues to blow, whispering about the Hands...**

* * *

 **GDR: Finnish Fury**

 **Chapter 2: The Weapons Call.**

 **Los Santos, CA, USA**

 **5:00 PM; July 9, 20XX**

"How far are we going?" Mikko moaned, as they kept trekking up north. More vacant buildings stood in silence, while the cars and bikes everywhere stood empty as shells. Three lonely girls marched on, while chaos ensued in the background.

"Help us!" a man cried out, only for three zombies to land on top of him. Aki grimaced, as she and others heard ripping and crushing sounds from the helpless victim.

"Die already!" another man roared, shooting at a zombie with a shotgun.

"New zombie," Aki noted. The zombie was covered in what looked like armor plates, which deflected off many of the bullets from the man's gun. Unhindered, it shrugged off the blows, then leaped.

"Augh!" he roared, as the monster smashed him to the ground. The three girls turned away and walked in silence, as the ripping sounds echoed.

"I wish I can help them," Aki admitted.

"Me too," said Mikko, tearing her eyes away from another sight, as a zombie managed to bite into a woman.

"I wish we are Chosen," said Mika. Her blunt, honest voice startled both of her comrades.

"Um," both began, but could not react.

"It's alright," she said. "I am going to be honest; I wish we are Chosen like Miho."

"But what are we going to do?" asked Mikko, almost shouting. Aki covered her mouth just in time, as a zombie suddenly stood in the distance. The three girls stood still, as the zombie stumbled away in the direct of another human scream.

"I am going to tell you," said Mika, turning to stare at her teammates with a strangely serious eye. "That voice in the wind told me about 'Hands of God.' First, we'll find out what they are, and two?"

She stared down at them, plucking a tune. Her kantele echoed an ominous echo.

"We'll slay these undead," she finished with a low growl. "And find that farce of the Orb."

She walked off, kicking a zombie that suddenly appeared. It stumbled back, and suddenly dropped into an opened manhole. The girls stared, wondering whether to be amazed, or be shocked by their leader's attitude.

"Hmph!" Mika grunted, before marching on, following the needle on her compass.

"Should we?" Mikko asked, as they noticed two zombies shambling towards them.

"Let's just go," Aki said, as the two quickly walked up to their leader, with Aki preparing her team's sole machine gun.

* * *

 **Los Santos, CA, USA**

 **6:00 PM; July 9, 20XX**

"It's been an hour!" Mikko moaned, checking her wristwatch. "And where are we now?"

Aki and Mikko both panted under the weight of their supplies, as Mika continued on. In fact, Mika was so determined that she took down three more zombies with a kick to each.

"And she's on fire," Aki noted with uncommon approval. "I am amazed at her."

"She's...different now," Mikko whispered.

Suddenly, Mika stopped.

"Wait," she said. "Do you hear the wind?"

The three girls stood still, as they heard the echoes of chaos around them.

"Nothing," said Mikko. "Only moans and groans and screams and yells whatnot!"

She flew into a furious rage, kicking pebbles around, which bounced off of car doors. The knocking sounds attracted three zombies, which limped from behind a big rig.

"Let's just calm down," Aki said, her left hand on her friend's right shoulder.

"How can I?" she roared, swiping the hand away. "Oh, sorry. I am just stressed out."

"I understand," Aki replied, patting her again. This time, Mikko patted Aki's hand, and the two smiled at each other.

"Thanks," Mika suddenly said, causing the two to look up.

Their leader just kicked another zombie, which looked more skeletal and with bluish-gray skin. It stumbled back, and hissed. Mika glared at the zombie, while her comrades stood by, tense.

Grunting, the zombie noticed a screaming woman run by, and turned around to run at her.

"Wait!" Mikko realized with a start. "How..."

"Guess it decided," said Mika, a small smirk on her face, as she fixed her kantele and backpack. "That I was not worth eating."

"Why?" Mikko asked, but Mika did not answer. Instead, she winked at Aki, who got the cryptic message.

"Oh!" she realized. "You know in the wild, predators prefer weak prey over strong one, because weak is weak. Strong prey only wears you out."

"Ah," Mikko understood, staring at the zombie who successfully caught a pale, limping woman. "I see."

"Anyway," Aki cleared her throat, as she marched beside Mika. "Let's just go."

Aki cocked her machine gun, while Mikko walked by her side to lighten her load. Mika kept playing her kantele while walking.

"Hold!" Mika commanded, and both Mikko and Aki stopped cold.

"You hear it?" Aki asked, not because she heard anything, but because she knew what was going on.

"Wait," Mika replied, scanning the sky above. The clouds started to gather, so the azure ceiling above was covered in grays. For some reason, it felt hotter.

"Whew!" Mikko said, flapping her shirt like a hand fan. "Is it going to rain?"

"I feel..." Mika began, but stopped. She dropped her kantele, which cracked on the asphalt below.

"Mi-Mika?" the others asked. Her eyes were wide, but not with fear. She gazed into space, but all three now heard loud and clear:

"You are here," the same whisper from a while ago boomed. "Now, go to the fountain."

"Fountain?" the three asked.

"You are Chosen," said the voice. "Now go."

"W-wait!" all three began to ask. "Where are..."

The voice was gone, but a hole in the gloomy sky radiated a single beam of light, which flashed down upon something in the distance. The girls looked, and gasped.

"That must be the fountain," Aki mused.

"Let's go," Mika said without thinking, grabbed her broken instrument, and ran towards the light.

"Hai!" the others replied, and followed suit. All three still did not notice the three zombies, which stalked them while hiding behind abandoned cars and other obstacles.

"Hush!" Mika suddenly cried out.

Aki and Mikko both stopped.

The zombies stopped, hiding. One of them peeked, opening its jaw a little wide.

"You will be Chosen," said the whisper. All three girls heard it, and the zombies shivered, and backed away. One of them tripped, and crashed into a pile of barrels, which tumbled down.

All three girls turned around to stare.

"Go," the whisper said. "Enemies are after you. Find the Hands."

"Let's go!" Mika cried out, throwing away her backpack and even her kantele. It broke into more pieces, making echoes from the strings.

"Wait!" Aki began. "What about-"

"Just leave the bags!" she told them. "We'll get them later!"

Nodding, Aki and Mikko both threw their bags with Mika's, and ran with her. The zombies then came out of their hiding, and charged towards them.

"New zombie confirmed!" Aki called out. "Two of them are usual, but the last one has glowing green eyes!"

The green-eyed zombie snarled, and suddenly dropped on its arms and ran like a rabid dog.

"Oh no-no-no!" the girls screamed, as they kept running. Mika kept running, listening to the whisper:

"Accept the Hands."

"Why them?"

"You may not know now..."

"But what are they?"

"The Hands?"

"Yes and no!"

"The Hands are for the Chosen. The blight will be made right."

"But-"

"Mika, keep going! The Hands are near!" the voice boomed.

She nodded.

"The weapons are near!" Mika cried out to her friends. "Hurry!"

The ran towards a giant fountain, with a statue on top of it. The zombies kept running at them, especially the green-eyed one. It screamed, and green tentacles erupted out of its back.

"..." Aki looked back, horrified. "RUN!"

The green-eyed zombie's tentacles shot out, and barely missed the three girls. Slimy, vine-like tentacles snapped and flew, making dents and cracks on the car windows and doors. Mika, Aki, and Mikko all continued to run straight, as fast as they could.

* * *

The statue loomed in the center of the fountain, and the girls felt a strange presence from it. Two gloved hands jutted out like two lonely trees, each holding something. The left hand held a warhammer, while the latter held what looked like a crossbow.

The gloves on the hands looked light blue, with white stripes much like the girls' Jatkosota Senshadou uniforms. However, they looked metallic in nature, and both gloves had golden marks on the backs, which looked like the faces of a majestic lion.

The hammer that one of the hands was holding was sparking with electricity, like a power cable. The head looked like solid granite covered in steel plates, white sparks flying out of the head. The handle appeared to be made of oak, but covered in steel plates. The hammer's cheeks had the emblem of the Jatkosota on it! The hammer also was lined with red lines on the edges of the hammer.

The crossbow that the other hand was holding looked shiny and well-polished, as if ready to use. Made of what looked like a mixture of bright-red mahogany and jet-black ebony stripes, the crossbow sported azure sights and a white-and-blue bow. The front of the bow and the trigger, however, were gilded. It was the most colorful of the three weapons.

* * *

"What the-" Mikko began, but all girls ran as hard as they could, as if on instinct.

"It's coming!" Aki roared, as she sensed the green tentacles shooting towards them.

"Into the wind we wind!" Mika yelled with all her might.

"Stop with the puns!" both girls screamed at their leader, as they ran with all their might.

All three felt an irresistible urge to take the weapons, even though they thought it was impossible.

"The Hands are here."

"The Hands call thee."

"The Hands are yours."

The whisper boomed three times, as the girls jumped up towards the statue.

"You are now Chosen," said the whisper, as Mika touched the gloves. They fell off easily, like paper, and suddenly wrapped around her hands.

"The Blight must be purified," said the whisper, as Aki grabbed the crossbow. It slipped off easily, and she cocked it.

"Accept these, and destroy them," said the whisper, as Mikko pulled the hammer out. It went out, and she checked it. It was 180 cm long, way longer than she was tall.

The girls all checked their weapons. Suddenly, they all glowed, both them and their weapons. The girls gasped, as each radiated a golden aura out, which quickly turned white and blue. Suddenly, the auras dissipated, and the girls noticed that their weapons now had strange runic patterns on them, colored mostly white and blue.

"Aren't these the colors of our school theme?" Aki pondered, as she looked at her crossbow. Its red color faded, and blue stripes glowed more.

"They sure are," Mika answered curtly, which surprised Aki.

"I-I..." said Aki. "I am amazed at your bluntness."

"There is a time to talk fancy," said Mika, raising her gloved hands to check them. "And a time to hold these Hands, the Hands of God."

Suddenly, strange ribbons of light magenta light floated around the girls. After a few seconds, the ribbons turned red, white, and blue, and floated into the sky, disappearing like dust.

The girls remained silent, as if expecting something like to happen.

"That was..." Aki finally broke the silence. "Odd."

"Odd indeed," said Mika, caressing her own hands. "Just like me. What?"

She noticed her teammates gawking at her.

"You realize you're odd?" they asked. To have their own commander suddenly stop being cryptic, after so many years, was a little too much for them to bear.

"Why not?" she replied. "I can still be my old self, though."

The two girls sighed in relief.

"It looks like we're using these," Mika noted. Suddenly, they heard a few whispers.

"What are they saying?" asked Mikko.

"Shush!" both Mika and Aki silenced her, as they listened:

"Test your Hands."

"Prove your worth."

"Use light to shun the blight."

"Help others, and heal others."

"Go."

"Let's go," said Mika, as they turned back in the direction of where they left their bags.

"One more thing," another voice boomed. They turned around.

"Do not succumb to the real darkness," it warned. "Or you will fall from the sky here."

"Huh?" they asked.

"More cryptic than even me," Mika admitted.

"Quite true," the voice whispered. "By the way, three zombies are trying to kill you. Go get them."

"Huh?" the girls asked. "Oh."

With that, the voices became silent, the clouds covered the rest of the light, and the girls faced the zombies.

"OK!" Mikko coughed, raising her warhammer. "How does this thing work?"

The zombies stood still, then shambled towards them. The green-eyed one screeched, and green tentacles spewed out from its back to attack the girls.

"Let me check mine," Mika said, standing in front of Mikko, who groaned in protest. She instinctively raised her gloved hands, which started to glow orbs of radiating energy. A blue orb formed on her left hand, while a blue one emitted from the right. Suddenly, they disappeared.

"Mi-Mika?" they asked.

"That was cool!" Mikko replied. "But epic fail."

"Oh," she realized. "I forgot my kantele."

Mikko dropped her hammer, while Aki gawked, both in disbelief.

"You want your kantele back?" they asked.

"Yes," she replied curtly. Aki facepalmed.

"You're back to yourself," Mikko replied, but smiled. "At least you're still here."

The green-eyed zombie stared, then unleashed its tentacles. Mika immediately raised her hands to block, and a light blue dome of energy enveloped her whole team. The tentacles bounced off, irritating the zombie.

"Wow!" Aki replied in response.

"Is this magic?" Mikko asked. "I sure like this, but also am unsure at the same time!"

"So?" Mika aked. "I am holding them off. Aki, tulta!"

Without hesitation, Aki raised her weapon, which immediately formed bolts of pure energy of a variety of colors. She looked through the scope, which zoomed into the zombie. A red arrow with a black tip materialized, and Aki fired.

"Augh!"

The zombie groaned, as the bolt pierced through its throat. The girls stared, as the zombie stumbled back. Aki blinked, expecting the zombie to die. Suddenly, it twitched, and physically removed its head.

"Eww!" the girls made a face, as the monster threw away its head. In its place, more tentacles sprang out.

"Let me try this one," Mikko said. "Ahem!"

She raised her hammer, which felt surprisingly light despite its size. She swinged it around, which started to emit volts of electricity. Without thinking, she smashed it into the ground. The shockwave from it spread and struck the tentacled monster, and the other two zombies farther away. All three shook, as thousands of volts coursed through their flesh. Electrocuted, they all fell down, and their remains disintegrated.

"Wow," Mikko whistled, raising her hammer again. "This is strong but quite light."

"That was..easy," Aki said. "But using personal weapons? Not our tank? Man, this is weird!"

"Magic is in the eyes of the beholder," Mika said. "Now, I want my kantele."

"We'll get it now," began Aki. "So-wow!"

Mika ran, but her speed was way above average. Even she recognized it, but realized too late; she smashed into a truck, which flipped over. Mika stumbled back, but shook herself.

"What?" she asked. "Wait, did I...do that?"

Mikko blinked, then stared at a SUV nearby. She grabbed one of its doors, and stared in shock, as she easily flipped the car on its side.

"Did we get stronger?" Mikko asked.

"Faster too?" Aki noted.

"Both," Mika replied, still blinking.

"Anyway!" Aki coughed, clapping her hands to get attention. "What...what just happened now?"

The girls all stared at each other, as the echoes of screams and explosions continued to reverberate.

Mika cracked her gloved knuckles.

"Let's go kick some zombie butts," she replied.

Mikko and Aki looked at her, then at each other. They looked back at their leader, and smiled.

"It appears that whatever the voice is," said Mika. "These are the Hands."

"Lame term," Mikko noted. "But cool weapons!"

"Speaking of weapons," said Aki, as the girls started to walk back to their bags. "What about your kantele-oops!"

Mika suddenly ran, and the girls knew why.

"Wait up!" they yelled, as they chased after their leader.

* * *

 **Los Santos, CA, USA**

 **7:15 PM; July 9, 20XX**

"Thank goodness!" Mika said. "They're here!"

The girls all discovered their thrown bags, still intact. They all searched them, and found them just as they were.

"No looters here!" Mikko said gladly. "And I am glad to-wow!"

Expecting the bags to be heavy, she was surprised at how easily she lifted up the bags; she almost threw one like a sling. Mikko held one of them out; it was at least 30 lb, but Mikko felt that it weighed less than a pound!

"How strong are we now?" she asked, waving the bag around like a child's sling. Mika and Aki both watched her.

"Beats me," said Aki, putting on her backpack. "Wow, this feels light!"

"As light as the wind," Mika said, carrying her own. "Wow, this is...lighter than wind."

The others blinked at her strange metaphor.

"First," said Aki. "We have these strange 'Hand' weapons, and now we have super strength and super speed."

"Which are awesome!" Mikko declared. "If they could apply to tanks, as well. Oh, and it's been an hour or so since we got these Hands..."

Mikko trailed off, when she noticed Aki's downcast

She and Aki both glanced at Mika's broken kantele, which she held. Both girls noticed their leader looking a little down, although she maintained a calm composure.

"Our tank is long lost," said Mika. "As dead as the wind-"

"HEEELLLPPP!"

The girls all heard a very audible echo, in the direct of an alleyway.

Mika cracked her fists, and pocketed the remains of her kantele into three pouches in her bag.

"Let's go!" she commanded, and all three ran to see who screamed.

* * *

 **Los Santos, CA, USA**

 **7:20 PM; July 9, 20XX**

"It's getting dark," Mika looked up at the sky, as the trio entered a street.

"Not very dark," said Aki.

The three rushed like cheetahs into another vacant street, this time emptier than others. Very few cars dotted the road, so that it was easy to run straight. The trio looked down at the road, and saw who cried for help.

"Help!" a woman screamed, hugging her child and running towards the trio. Behind her, a massive horde of zombies followed.

"I count 36," said Aki, cocking her crossbow. "And here is your machine gun."

Mikko caught it, cocked it, and aimed at the horde.

"And watch for spiders," said Mika.

"Huh?" began Aki. "I...oh."

Behind the horde, something hideous smashed its way through the horde, throwing the zombies like ragdolls. The perpetrator was none other than a zombie, but a hideous one. Its elongated arms and legs had multiple joints, and it towered over all of the zombies and even a big rig nearby. Despite its emaciated appearance, the zombie knocked and threw others very easily.

"That's something," Aki gulped.

Mika calmly reached down to her lap, only to realize that her kantele was not there. Then, she made a move to reach her bag, then stopped upon realizing that her kantele was broken.

"Oh well," she said, taking them out. "I guess the pieces will do."

She played on the strings, in a vain effort to make a tune, as the zombies approached the trio. The woman continued to run at them. As she did, the spider-like zombie finally moved up front, and screeched. Its scream reverberated throughout the street, and managed to crack a few windows on the cars nearby! It crouched, then leaped towards the running woman.

Before her brain could even think, Aki raised her crossbow and the scope on top zoomed in view, enough so she could see the woman and the child close by. Into the scope, she noticed that the reticle morphed, and turned into a square that zoomed into the zombie's chest, instead of the head.

"Huh?" she noted. "Aren't I supposed to-"

She realized that her fingers pulled the trigger. A silver arrow with a pink tip materialized, as it zoomed away from the crossbow. Before the spider-like zombie could reach out to its victims, the bolt struck it in the heart.

The monster stopped, its head down to check its chest. It twitched, and screeched. The scream of pain echoed throughout, causing all of the humans to crouch down and cover their ears. Mika covered her own ears with the pieces of her kantele. Then, it fell down backwards, slamming into the horde of zombies.

"Is it done?" Mikko asked. Aki only stared, then to her surprise, the downed monster moaned, then tried to get up. However, the horde of zombies walked over it, preventing it from getting up.

"Mika," said Aki. "I don't think my bolts can kill that zombie."

The downed zombie suddenly screeched, and Aki fired another bolt, which somehow hit the target head-on. This time, the zombie's head cracked, and what looked like greenish liquid oozed out, and the zombie finally succumbed.

"Eww," Aki groaned in response.

"Thank you!" the woman screamed, as she hid behind the pile of bags that the trio put down. She put down her child, who turned out to be a daughter.

"Stay down," Mika commanded them. "We'll take care of the rest."

The horde of zombies noted the downed monster, and hissed and moaned at Aki. More zombies started to appear, which partly shambled, and partly ran, towards the five living humans.

"It seems," said Mika, as she continued to pluck on the broken strings. "That you know how to turn your gunning skills on the tank, into a real shooting skill."

"That's why it feels weird," said Aki, aiming her crossbow again. "Shooting with a crossbow is not exactly the same thing as shooting with a tank's cannon."

"But you're natural at it," replied Mika, as Aki shot a volley of bolts. This time, the bolts looked translucent like window glass, and multiplied in mid-air into multiple bolts. The bolts pierced the horde, and a number of them went down.

"Hey!" Mikko roared. "Let me try!"

"Now, now," began Mika. "Save your-"

She trailed off, as the sounds of the machine gun roared. The MG 34 fired volley after volley of bullets, ripping the poor zombies into shreds. The woman and her daughter cowered from behind the pile of bags.

"Eek," Aki groaned, as she turned her eyes away to avoid seeing so many chunks of former human flesh flying in the air. "That's bloody."

"And..." Mikko said, as the machine gun clicked. "I am out of all bullets."

"The gun is now gone," said Mika, as Mikko groaned and threw the gun at the remaining zombies. The rifle stock pierced one zombie in the chest, which moaned and dropped down.

"I thought you kill zombies by targeting their brains," said Aki. "Based on my reading about zombies, they don't die if you fire at their hearts. But my scope immediately focused on attacking their hearts, which was odd."

Some of the zombies noted the trio, and jumped to the sides, using the cars and a big rig as makeshift shields and barriers.

"I remember that a few were smart," said Aki, cocking her crossbow. "I wonder if my bow can fire rockets?"

Suddenly, three bolts appeared, red and pulsing with orange waves.

"Oops," she realized, quickly aimed at the three of the barriers (two of them cars, and one a big rig), and fired. Each bolt flew straight into the vehicle's fuel tank, and ignited them all. Three massive explosions rocked the street. After a while, the road became silent.

"Is-is..." said the woman with her child. "Is it done?"

"It's not over yet," Mika said.

"Huh?" the woman asked. "You can speak English?"

"I did, didn't I?" Mika asked, a little confused.

"Oh!" said the woman. "Your accent funny."

Mika shrugged.

"But like I said," she said, picking up her bag, as the others followed suit. "Woman. Daughter. Let's go, and we'll introduce later."

Mika led the group, with Aki and Mikko behind. The woman and her daughter followed in-between, protected.

"Wonder where we're going," the woman wondered.

"Hang on," Aki said, raising her crossbow at three zombies that managed to survive.

"Let me deal with these," Mikko said, grinning slyly as she waved her hammer.

Aki shrugged, and followed the group as Mikko readied her weapon. One of them, which was a Shocker, raised its right arm, and a bolt of electricity shot at her. She swinged her hammer horizontally, parrying and sending the bolt to her left, which hit a nearby building. It exploded into a mass of debris, raining chunks of concrete and steel unto the street below. Grinning, Mikko raised her hammer, and shot forward at the zombie trio with incredible speed. The Shocker clenched its fists, and threw an electrified punch at her. Mikko's gigantic hammer, pulsing with blue sparks of electricity, vaporized the Shocker's fist, and sent it flying at least 20 meters into the air. She then waved the hammer, which unleashed massive bolts of blue-and-white electricity, which struck all three zombies. The Shocker, still in the air, writhed and exploded into pieces, while the two zombies on the ground twitched before falling down, electrocuted for good.

"Good!" Mikko grunted, satisfied with the carnage. "Glad that it's over."

"Mikko!" Aki's voice echoed.

"Coming!" she replied back, careful to look back to make sure no zombie was following.

* * *

 **Los Santos, CA, USA**

 **7:30 PM; July 9, 20XX**

"Glad that's over," the rescued woman replied, as the five people stood nearby the still-immobilized tank. "And you three are amazing."

A few minutes ago, the girls arrived at their BT-42, and the three girls decided to use their newfound strength. To their amazement, they successfully moved the tank out of its trap, but now...the tank was still broken beyond repair.

"At least we can move it," said Mikko. "With our strength."

"I think I'll vomit," Aki said, trying to force her brain to stop playing the images of the zombies getting blown into bits. "And Mika? Mika?"

Mika concentrated on her hands, the gloves still in hand.

"Mika?" Aki asked. "Mika..."

Mika mumbled something odd, and raised her palms. Then, she put them down on the broken pieces of the kantele. At first, nothing happened.

Suddenly, the wooden pieces and the strings twitched, then came together in a flash, and Mika caressed her old kantele, as good as new.

"How did you..." Aki and Mikko both gasped, while the woman almost screamed, clutching her daughter.

Mika turned her gaze at the duo, who fearfully looked at her.

"Are you a witch?" the woman asked, as her daughter started to cry.

Mika played a tune on her kantele, and Aki and Mikko both gasped. It was a tune that Mika normally played to help calm her team down, but it had a strange, mystical overtone to it. The daughter, who looked like the age of six, stopped crying and started smiling. Even the woman relaxed, the music calming her inner self.

"Please," said Mika, plucking another peaceful tune. "Be at ease. We saved you, so you should know."

"So-sorry about the earlier reaction," the woman said. "You sound odd...Wait a minute, oh! The Senshadou Parade!"

"Yes," said Mika. "We all can speak English, since it was one of the classes we took before coming to the US."

"Good thing that class was mandatory," said Aki. "That way, we can communicate with people like you."

"But your accent sounds weird," said the woman. "You Japanese, right?"

"Yes," said the trio.

The woman sighed.

"It's rude that I forgot to tell you all my names," said the woman. "but thanks for saving us. My name is Jennifer."

"And I!" said the little girl. "Celia."

"Hi, Celia!" said the trio, smiling at the sweet child.

"So, Jennifer," said Mika, playing another tune. "My name is Mika. Here are my teammates: Aki and Mikko."

"Hello!" the other two responded.

"We also have supplies," said Mika. "We can spare you some."

"Oh no!" Jennifer waved. "You keep them! Just bring us to a nearby quarantine zone! Good thing we're not bitten."

"Good thing," said Mika. "Or we may have to kill you..."

Jennifer gulped.

"She's unfortunately right," said Aki. "But now that I remember: can you fix our tank? I saw you fix your kantele."

"I did try," said Mika. "But it did not work."

"Me neither!" Mikko groaned. "I unleashed my magical-stuff-whatnot into our BT, and it's still gone!"

"Say," Mika said. "What happened to you two?"

"Just like everybody else," said Jennifer. "Lost family. Lost home. Lost trust with the government and whatnot. But a safe zone is still a safe zone."

"Do you know any safe zone around here?" asked Aki, although she glanced at the other two.

"You girls are something about Chosen, right?" asked Jennifer.

The girls were silent.

"I-I...I think so," Mika finally answered, not plucking a tune. The silence filled the air.

"O-OK!" Jennifer said. "I-I promise that I won't tell on you three! I will just walk up to the safe zone, and pretend that me and my daughter survived. I promise!"

The trio stared at each other. Celia just looked on, oblivious to the situation at hand. She merely played with Mika's kantele, trying to pluck one of the strings to make a tune.

"Alright," began Mika. "Make sure you-look out!"

Mika dropped her kantele, and tackled Jennifer, just as a bullet flew past them. It ricocheted off from the tank's armor. Celia cried in response, as Aki tried to comfort her.

"Alright!" began Mika. "I am going to-augh!"

Another bullet flew, this time it hit. It penetrated through Mika's chest, and exited through her back, missing Celia by inches. Mika fell forward, clutching her chest, with a thud, and remained motionless.

"MIKAAAA!" her teammates roared, dropping their weapons in response. Celia also ran to her mother, who immediately pushed her back, just as a bullet struck her. Jennifer gasped, then smiled, as she saw her daughter unhurt.

"Celia," she whispered. "Be strong. Meet you in Heaven."

She closed her eyes, as something red started to appear from her chest.

"Mama?" Celia asked. "Mama? MAMA!"

She cried, while Aki and Mikko attended to their fallen leader.

"MIKAAAA!" they screamed, trying to shake their commander.

Enraged, Mikko ran to her hammer, and picked it up. She scanned the surroundings, and noticed another flash. She dodged it, and analyzed the bullet's path to see where it came from. She noticed the scope of a gun, flashing due to the sun's glare. Grinding her teeth, she raised her hammer, which crackled with electricity, as the runic images on the head started to appear again.

"You will pay for this!" she roared, tears running down from her eyes. She then struck the hammer unto the ground, sending up a bolt of electricity into the clouds above. A second later, the same volt of lightning hit the building where the sniper was, vaporizing it and the sniper into rubble and dust.

"Mika!" Aki screamed at her leader. "Wake up!"

She shaked Mika's body as hard as she could.

"Mika, this is NOT funny! No fake deaths! Please, open your eyes for crying out loud!"

She sobbed, as Mika made no response, the bullet wound clearly struck in the heart.

"Her heartbeat," she moaned, tears flowing down. "It's...she's..."

Suddenly, a helicopter flew overhead, releasing ropes after ropes. 30 heavily armed soldiers clad in dark, black military armor and equally dark, black masks dropped down from the ladders.

"You're not getting us!" Mikko roared, waving her hammer. Another bolt flew out, and struck the helicopter. The helicopter immediately split in half, and fell to the ground.

"And I-augh!" Mikko tried to wave her hammer again, but something struck her. A tranquilizer dart struck her in the back, and she lost her balance, and collapsed unto the pavement.

"Mayday!" one of the soldiers shouted into his radio. "Our Super Stallion helicopter is down!"

"You're not getting help!" Aki roared, trying to aim her crossbow at whoever was radioing for help, or for whoever was leading the group. "And you will-oh..."

She realized that she was hit, like Mikko. She dropped down to her knees, and lied on the ground.

"Mika..." she sobbed, as the soldiers surrounded her and Mikko. One of them violently grabbed Celia, who was crying next to her mother's body.

"I am...sorry."

* * *

 **The wind is dying...**


	3. This Story is Cancelled

**Greetings from SeekerMeeker.**

* * *

 **This Story is Cancelled.**

To all who have been great at reading and reviewing my stories, thank you for all your hard work. Now, I am in the process of checking over my list of stories, and I realize...that I forgot to cancel and update some.

OK, so this story? It was supposed to be a spin-off of an older story, but since I have new ideas, I am going to cancel this story.

If you all have advice, like whether this story is better off literally removed, let me know.

Thank you!

Sincerely,

SeekerMeeker

* * *

 **Thank you so much, and panzer vor.**

 **Mikko: "We're cancelled?!"**

 **Aki: "No, we'll appear in a different story."**

 **Mika: (plucks a note from her kantele) "What is even a story?"**


End file.
